Amizade em Três Quadros
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Sentar em silêncio ao lado de alguém e não falar porque não é preciso—os dois se lembravam. Akuroku friendship. TWT.


**TWT (por favor não confundir com PWP) significa Timeline What Timeline?, ou seja, Linha do Tempo, que Linha do Tempo? Em outras palavras, eu desconsidero toda a ordem cronológica dos acontecimentos aqui.**

**X**

**Amizade em Três Quadros**

Castle Oblivion era um nome muito adequado para aquele lugar, e Axel se perguntava quem o teria dado. Não Xemnas, claro—aquele lugar era muito mais antigo que Xemnas. De fato, ele não ficaria impressionado se o Castelo do Esquecimento fosse tão antigo quanto o esquecimento em si. Velho como o tempo.

"Hey, Roxas."

Ele imaginava que era isso que deprimia aquele garoto. O garoto louro, o mais novo da Organização.

"Olá—Axel, não é?" Ele disse, sem animação. Sentado na ponte que era apropriadamente denominada Beira do Desespero, parecia mais solitário do que nunca. "O que foi?"

"Acabei de voltar de uma missão e trouxe uma coisa. Achei que você ia gostar." Ele estendeu um dos picolés. Era azul e estava ligeiramente derretido—mas só ligeiramente, pois o esquecimento era frio. Roxas aceitou. Mais por curiosidade, parecia, que por vontade.

"Azul?" Ele perguntou, desconfiado. Em seguida, lambeu a ponta. Uma expressão de surpresa, de boa surpresa, se espalhou lentamente pelo seu rosto. "Salgado... e doce ao mesmo tempo?"

"Pois é. _Legal_, né?"

"É. Bem _legal_, já que você decidiu usar um linguajar tão elevado." E Roxas riu. Não o viam rir há um bom tempo—isso era um sinal positivo, e Axel notou logo.

"En_tão_." Ele começou, irreverente. "Parece que está tendo dificuldades de adaptação, certo? Acontece, quando a gente acabou de perder o coração."

"E você se importa?"

"Oi, oi, não precisa ficar na defensiva." Axel ergueu a mão livre em sinal de rendição. A outra, é claro, segurava o sorvete—que, depois de salgado, se revelava doce. "Bom, na verdade, não. Acontece que você vagando pelo castelo feito um fantasma perdido incomoda, sabe? Mas se estou atrapalhando..."

Quando ele fez menção de levantar, o rosto triste de Roxas de desfez como pó, e uma expressão de preocupação surgiu. Não queria ofender ninguém. "Não!—Desculpe. Por favor, fique."

Axel sorriu, presunçoso. "Normalmente eu te faria implorar de joelhos. Mas hoje eu tô de bom humor."

"Valeu."

"Esquece, garoto." E dispensou as desculpas com um gesto de mão. Surpreendeu-se, portanto, quando as sobrancelhas de Roxas se franziram de irritação.

"Garoto, não. Não me trate como criança."

"O-kaaaay... Então." Lambeu o sorvete, displicente, casual. Mas havia algo de matreiro na voz. "Gostosa a Larxane, hein?"

Roxas arregalou os olhos, algo como um princípio de rubor surgiu em suas bochechas. Seria bonitinho, se ele não parecesse tão absurdamente constrangido. "O quê?"

"É. Você sabe. Não dá pra ver muito por causa do sobretudo, mas uma vez eu e o Demyx fizemos um esque—"

"Eu disse pra me tratar como adulto, não pra falarmos de mulheres!" Interrompeu o mais novo, dessa vez positivamente vermelho.

"Prefere falar de homens?"

"Chega!"

"Então virgem, eh?"

Axel não ficaria surpreso de Roxas simplesmente derretesse, junto com o sorvete, nesse exato instante. A expressão em seu rosto certamente indicava que ele preferiria derreter a estar tendo aquela conversa. "Você—o q—?"

"Tá, tá, saquei. Não é seu assunto preferido. Relaxa, também não é o meu. En_tããão_, de volta ao assunto deprimente..."

"Menos deprimente que este último, pode ter certeza."Roxas bagunçou a franja com a mão, afastando quaisquer resquícios de rubor. Mas decidiu continuar. "Eu ando tendo sonhos—"

"—eróticos?"

"É só _nisso_ que você pensa?!"

O sorriso de Axel se alargou e ele soltou uma risada pelo nariz. "Não, mas, agora que descobri que te perturba, pode ter certeza que vou mencionar várias vezes."

Roxas suspirou pesadamente e houve uma espécie de pausa desconfortável antes que voltasse a falar. "É um pato. E um tipo de cachorro, acho."

"Hey, Roxas? Nobodies não sonham."

"Só torna tudo _mais _estranho."

"Hmm, vejamos. Seres sem coração morando num castelo no fim do mundo." Axel fingiu pensar profundamente no assunto. Então, com uma mordida no picolé, concluiu. "É. Não dá pra ficar mais estranho."

"Eu me pergunto se perdi mesmo meu coração." Houve uma pausa. Um silêncio estranhamente confortável. "Se perdi, porque me sinto tão... sozinho?"

Axel levantou a cabeça para encará-lo direto nos olhos, permitindo que toda a intensidade daquele olhar tão verde caísse sobre o garoto. "Você não sente. Mas se lembra de como sentir. É memória, não coração—e é o máximo que nós conseguimos."

Roxas fez que sim com a cabeça e encarou seu sorvete, incapaz de suportar aquele par de olhos incrivelmente verdes sobre si. Olhos que não sentiam nada, enquanto os dele sentiam _tanta_ coisa.

Se Axel viu as lágrimas que encheram seus olhos, não comentou. "Puxa, esse sorvete é salgado mesmo!" Reclamou Roxas, aproveitando para virar o rosto e secar os olhos.

"É. Mas sabe de uma coisa? No fim, é muito bom."

E ficam por muito tempo em silêncio, olhando o céu cinzento dos esquecidos. Selada a sorvetes e silêncio, uma estranha amizade que nenhum dos envolvidos podia sentir verdadeiramente. Sentar em silêncio ao lado de alguém e não falar porque não é preciso—os dois se lembravam.

"Da onde veio esse sorvete, mesmo?" Falou Roxas, por fim. Estaria olhando o sol, ou a água, se houvesse alguma das duas coisas lá.

"Twilight Town. A tal da Cidade do Crepúsculo." Respondeu Axel, sorrindo de lado enquanto brincava com o palito. "Um dia a gente vai lá. É bem bonito."

"Twilight Town," O mais novo ecoou, o olhar perdido, mas o sorriso genuíno se espalhando em seu rosto. "Puxa, eles _sabem_ fazer sorvete."

Mas aquele gosto inesquecível não era só do sorvete—que nunca mais foi tão bom, que ele provou quando fez seu primeiro amigo de verdade. E, se ele não tinha um coração, como aquela amizade podia deixá-lo tão feliz?

**X**

Esqueceu-se da Organização, os mantos pretos, da Keyblade. Ironicamente, esqueceu-se do Castelo do Esquecimento. Esqueceu-se de Axel.

Mas, de algum jeito, como se seu coração lembrasse—se ele tivesse um—, seus pés o guiaram para uma cidade com lindos pores-do-sol e ótimos sorvetes. Às vezes, ele se pergunta porque gosta tanto do sorvete de sal.

E às vezes, quando ele pensa nisso, vem-lhe uma quase-memória, um déjà-vu que ele não sabe precisar bem. Como se tivesse esquecido algo importante, uma vida inteira.

Alguém que bate nas têmporas e pergunta se ele memorizou.

**X**

**N/A: Eu estava louca pra fazer uma Akuroku friendship. Porque os odeio como casal. Acho que é uma relação de amizade tão bonita que não deve ser deturpada por fangirls malucas.**

**(A menos que sejam fangirls malucas que escrevam muito **_**muito**_** bem, já que eu admito que li Marigold e amei—em minha defesa, é a única!)**

**Eu tenho diversos planos de fics pra amizade desses dois! Alguns datam de mais de um ano sem nunca sair da minha cabeça. A única que tinha feito até hoje é uma que nem veio pro ff . net, de tão tosca. É bom fazer uma finalmente que gosto!**

**Enfim, desconsiderando totalmente a timeline... Eis minha tentativa de princípio de amizade AkuRoku! Para a gincana MDF. Cortei várias palavras pra caber no limite. Antes era bem mais descritivo.**

**Talvez eu ainda escreva um fic contando o tal esquema do Axel e do Demyx... 8D**


End file.
